Esensial
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Menyatukan diri bersamamu, tak cukup memuaskan dahaga cintaku. Aku mencintaimu. Xover MidoHina.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning: **AU, Rada OOC, rate MA, Fluff, Xover MidoHina, PWP, Cover bukan punyaku.

**Summary: **Aku mencintaimu. Menyatukan diri bersamamu, tak cukup memuaskan dahaga cintaku. Aku mencintaimu.

Sequel Fanfic Komedo yang niatnya mau aku publish di tempat lain tapi mempunyai kendala.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk reader, reviewer, dan yang memfavoritkan fic-ficku sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak *peluk satu-satu.

.

.

Pria berambut bagai daun di musim semi semakin semangat menyusuri rahang halus milik wanita berambut indigo yang tergeletak pasrah di bawah kukungan tubuhnya. Terkurung oleh sepasang lengan kokoh yang tak terlapisi fabrik pelindung tubuh. Remasan tangan mungil namun kuat di rambut membuatnya menggeram rendah bagai binatang buas.

"Shin~~~." Suara merdu bernada menggoda memanjakan telinga si dokter tampan, pemilik nama Midorima Shintarou.

Sang dokter merendahkan tubuh, menekan ringan dada sang istri dengan dada bidangnya tanpa membuat wanitanya merasa sesak dan sakit karena berat tubuhnya. Sepasang bibir setengah basah menggantikan tugas hidung bangir si pria, mengecupi kening, kedua mata, kedua pipi, lalu berulang kali mengecupi puncak hidung mancung seputih susu.

Sejenak menghentikan kecupan-kecupan penuh gairah, Shintarou menyempatkan diri menatap wajah cantik wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Senyum puas hadir menambah pesona di wajah maskulin nan memikat ketika manik hijau miliknya menikmati ekspresi menerima sang istri. Mata lavender menatap sayu, memohon untuk disentuh. Kepercayaan jelas-jelas ia serahkan pada sang pengendali.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata." Kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir merah lembut sang istri. "Kau sangat cantik. Tak akan bosan aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Semakin mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Shin-kun," senyum manis dihadiahkan Hinata. Kedua tangan yang sempat terkulai di tiap sisi tubuh yang tak terlapisi sehelai benang pun, terangkat naik, merambat pelan penuh seduktif. Menyusuri kedua lengan kokok milik pria yang masih betah di atas tubuhnya. Terus merambat naik hingga merasakan kekokohan pundak yang tak akan lelah menjadi sandarannya. Tersenyum manis ketika sang suami memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian lembut tangan berkulit halus yang kini memanjakan wajah.

Menyusuri bentuk alis, hidung, kokohnya rahang, dan perlahan menarik wajah tampan nan maskulin mendekat. Mengambil posisi yang dirasa nyaman, menautkan kedua bibir yang tak pernah puas mereguk cinta di antara keduanya.

Hinata meremas lembut rambut sang suami, menyalurkan rasa tak terdefinisi yang membuatnya terlena. Mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher kokoh nan jenjang, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sepasang bibir familiar menghisap dengan lembut bibir bawahnya. Tak ingin pasif, Hinata membelai bibir Shintarou dengan ujung lidah. Tengkuknya terasa sedikit terangkat, tangan Shintarou tak tinggal diam.

Kepala keduanya terasa pening, tak mampu berpikir apapun. Semua tercurahkan pada ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Jantung berdebar keras, bertalu-talu akan perasaan asing yang membuat saraf-saraf seluruh tubuh terasa meremang, seakan meriang namun nikmat, menghangat, dan membuat mereka tak mau menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Lutut Hinata terasa lemas. Beberapa persendian terasa kehilangan daya, namun tidak menyakitkan. Hinata membalas menghisap bibir bawah Shintarou, ketika merasakan remasan lembut memanjakan dada. Rintihan dan desahan penuh kenikmatan teredam sempurna. Kedua mata memejam erat, tak tahan akan kenikmatan yang dirasakan.

Shintarou menyudahi ciuman mereka beberapa detik, hanya untuk kembali mencium bibir sang istri yang basah dan berkilau. Kedua pasang bibir saling menekan lembut, memagut indah. Lidah saling bertemu, bergesekan, dan saling membelai. Begitu menggoda. Tangan kokoh Shintarou kembali memanjakan payudara Hinata dengan remasan-remasan lembut. Menyusuri area perut yang rata, membelai dan meremas ringan sisi-sisi tubuh Hinata yang bisa ia jangkau. Ia tak pernah bosan menyentuh Hinata seperti ini. Tak akan pernah bosan.

Hinata memaksa menyudahi tautan bibirnya dan Shintarou. Menaruh kepala Shintarou di area leher. "Shin…," menekan lembut kepala Shintarou agar menjamah titik-titik sensitif di area leher.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan dan belaian indera pengecap menyusuri leher jenjang sang istri. Tengkuk putih menguarkan aroma lavender lembut, membuat Shintarou gemas dengan memberi gigitan kecil sarat seduktif yang mebuat Hinata memekik nikmat. Belaian lidah beralih ke belakang daun telinga. Belum puas bermain-main dengan kulit leher Hinata, Shintarou memberi ruam-ruam merah tak menyakitkan di perpotongan daerah bahu dan leher. Akan tersamarkan dengan kerah baju yang dipakai Hinata.

Memberi jarak pada kulit yang saling bertemu, Shintarou kembali mencium sepasang bibir Hinata. "Aku tak pernah bosan menciummu, Hinata."

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali memagut bibir merah nan basah. Shintaro merunduk dan mengecupi bahu Hinata. Membasahi kulit mulus dengan saliva yang menempel di indera pengecap. Terus turun menyusuri area dada. Menimbulkan pekik tertahan yang lolos dari mulut Hinata ketika mulut hangat Shintarou yang menguarkan wangi cairan pencuci mulut beraroma sitrus, mengulum dan mengisap gemas puncak payudara.

Desah-desah memikat memanjakan gendang telinga ketika Shintarou menghadiahkan ruam-ruam yang nampak jelas meninggalkan jejak di hamparan epidermis cerah area dada. Shintarou tersentak dan menggeram koheren ketika menyadari Hinata yang mengangkat sedikit punggung dari permukaan ranjang, mengecupi leher kokoh sang suami yang sedari tadi dipeluk erat. Lagi, suara aneh lolos dari mulut sang dokter ketika Hinata juga memberi ruam merah di bawah rahang. Tak hanya sekali, hingga membuat Shintarou mendongak, melepas kuluman di puncak dada dan menatap Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis, kembali membenamkan wajahnya di leher Shintarou. Menggigit-gigit kecil tak menimbulkan rasa sakit sedikit pun. Menciumi pundak dengan sepasang bibir merah lembut yang basah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Aku menginginkan, Shin-kun. Selalu…." Hinata berbisik di depan bibir Shintarou sebelum balik memagut sepasang bibir Shintarou.

Undangan verbal yang tak akan disia-siakan oleh pria dewasa beristri sepertinya, jika undangan tersebut berasal dari wanita yang menjadi istrinya. Menidurkan Hinata kembali dengan sedikit dorongan, punggung Shintarou melengkung dengan siluet yang indah, mengecupi kulit area perut yang kelak akan menggelembung kalau berisi benih yang akan berkembang dengan baik. Darah dagingnya.

Kedua lutut Shintarou melebarkan sepasang kaki indah nan jenjang. Bergantian mencium kedua paha putih yang bersuhu sangat hangat. Sepasang telapak tangan yang terbiasa memegang pisau bedah, alat suntik, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia medis, kini, telapak tangan tersebut membelai kadua kaki Hinata yang lemas. Mengirimkan ransangan-ransangan yang menggelegar aneh di seluruh saraf Hinata. Gerak gelisah Hinata merekahkan senyum puas Shintarou. Geliat-geliat Hinata membuat Shintarou tak sabar meloloskan celana piyama yang ia pakai.

"Kau menyukainya?" Shintarou berbisik. Anggukan kecil Hinata berikan. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Hinata."

Pria tersebut mengangkat sepasang kaki Hinata dan menaruh lutut di pundak. Kembali menundukkan kepala untuk menghirup aroma khas yang menggelegarkan birahi. Jilatan dan hisapan seduktif nan memabukkan membuat pekikan kecil tak bisa ditahan Hinata. Beberapa menit berlalu, Shintarou kembali mengecup bibir Hinata bersamaan memulai penyatuan mereka.

Hinata menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Pun kedua mata lavender memejam erat. Menahan napas sejenak merasakan sesuatu yang asing berada di dalam organ kewanitaannya, yang hanya dijamah Midorima Shintarou seorang. Tak akan ia izinkan siapapun menjamah sedikit pun kulitnya, kecuali sang suami, Midorima Shintarou.

"Hinata." Suara berat dengan napas panas berbisik di depan wajahnya. Membuat Hinata membuka mata, hanya untuk melihat tatapan sayu Shintarou, kini bercampur sedikit rasa cemas. "Bernapaslah."

Kedua telapak tangan halus Hinata merangkum wajah Shintarou, menariknya dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil. Hinata mengeratkan pelukan di leher Shintarou ketika sang suami mulai bergerak pelan pada awalnya, namun semakin liar beberapa waktu kemudian.

Akal sehat seolah terkunci entah di mana. Tak ada yang bisa mereka pikirkan. Hanya terfokus untuk mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan dari penyatuan yang mereka lakukan. Hinata mengalunkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Shintarou, menarik tubuh sang suami semakin erat melekat dengan tubuhnya. Menyambut uluran Shintarou untuk duduk di pangkuan sang suami, bergerak seirama dengan hentakan-hentakan sang suami di organ intim mereka.

Sesekali mereka berciuman panas. Saling memeluk erat seakan tak ada hari esok. Merasa penyatuan yang mereka lakukan tak cukup untuk memuaskan dahaga cinta mereka.

Hinata kembali dibaringkan di permukaan ranjang empuk yang terlapisi kain katun halus berwarna hijau. Rambut lebat berwarna indigo menyebar indah dan kusut. Rambut hijau sang dokter bernasib serupa. Mencuat tak beraturan ke sana ke mari karena remasan-remasan Hinata yang sedikit menyalurkan rasa nikmat tak terhingga di sekujur saraf di tubuh. Berpusat di dalam organ kewanitaan yang berinteraksi dengan sangat intim dengan organ reproduksi sang suami.

Insting liar paling primitif mengambil alih kendali Shintarou. Geraman-geraman tak jelas sesekali berbaur dengan suara desahan Hinata. Mengalun indah dalam kamar mereka, namun sepi dari luar. Semakin menunduk, punggung membentuk kurva indah nan kokoh, Shintarou mengecupi lapisan kulit putih Hinata yang bisa ia jangkau.

Otot-otot elastis organ kewanitaan Hinata mencengkeram erat organ tubuh Shintarou yang bertindak intim. Sang istri mengeratkan pelukan kedua kakinya di pinggang Shintarou. Begitu pula kedua lengan Hinata yang erat memeluk punggung Shintarou. Puncak kenikmatan persetubuhan semakin liar menarik insting primitif Hinata, membuatnya lebih liar menggerakkan pinggul, seirama dengan hentakan-hentakan kasar Shintarou.

Shintarou meredam geraman kepuasan bak binatang buas di leher Hinata. Hinata mendesah panjang penuh kepuasan. Hampir bersamaan puncak kenikmatan meledak dalam tubuh mereka. Isi kepala seolah memutih dan terasa kosong. Denyut-denyut kepuasan terasa begitu nikmat di ribuan saraf paling sensitif yang terletak dalam organ reproduksi masing-masing.

Beberapa waktu menikmati getar-getar kepuasan dalam pelukan erat. Shintarou mengangkat tubuh, memisahkan jarak di antara kulit berkeringat yang menempel sejak kegiatan intim mereka. Mengeluarkan organ vital kebanggaannya yang hanya dan akan menjamah Hinata. Tersenyum kecil ketika desah lirih sang istri terdengar. Memposisikan diri di sisi tubuh Hinata.

Hinata memutar tubuh menghadap sang suami, menjulurkan tangan untuk membelai rambut hijau lembut yang berantakan.

"Itu perbuatanmu, nanodayo. Kau antusias sekali seperti biasa, nanodayo." Seringai merekah melihat wajah ekspresi malu di wajah Hinata.

"Jangan menggodaku. Kau juga begitu, Shin-kun," menyembunyikan wajah malu di dada Shintarou, Hinata mencubit kecil pinggang Shintarou. Tawa kecil lelaki yang memeluknya memancing tawa yang lain. Belaian dan pelukan erat saling memberi dan menerima.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shin-kun."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Tidurlah, nanodayo. Aku ingin mengulangi hal barusan di pagi buta, bersamamu." Kekehan dengan suara berat keluar dari mulut Shintarou, muncul karena pukulan kecil Hinata di punggungnya.

Hinata mengecup dada Shintarou, merasakan kecupan penuh kasih di puncak kepalanya. Memejamkan mata, menyambut rasa kantuk yang memanggilnya.

.

.

END

.

.

Apa ini? Apa ini? Apa ini? Asli, aku ga pede bikin ginian. Rasanya hambar ya… *pundung.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
